


KUROKO NO BASUKE SHORT STORIES/DRABBLES

by omen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Don't worry it gets happier, Fluff, I swear mostly fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen/pseuds/omen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko no Basuke? more like Kuroko no Gaysuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Aomine dares to ask Kagami to do these kinds of things

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLELICIOUS
> 
> A view of what happens in Aomine and Kagami's daily lives everyday, especially when Aomine decides to use his brain and try to convince Kagami to do something as stupid as Aomine himself.

"Do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's dumb."

"You're dumb," Aomine huffs before flopping himself onto the sofa beside Kagami's, thighs and shoulders bumping.

          Kagami rubs his hand on his face,groaning while picking up the remote control and mindlessly flipping through the variety of sports channels. He glances sideways to see Aomine slouched on the sofa with his arms crossed and a tiny pout protruding from his thin lips. Oh, Kagami knew what he was doing, Aomine did this every time he tried to make something go his way. As much as he adored his annoyingly taller boyfriend, his plans and "Let's try this!" always turned out to be something that would either injure one of them and/or cause Kagami emotional trauma after.

          Even once, Aomine convinced Kagami to dye his hair silvery white because he had always thought Haizaki's hair was pretty cool back in the middle school days. And since both of them were extremely lazy people they decided to try dyeing Kagami's hair themselves. The result.. well it was most definitely far from Haizaki.. maybe more of an extremely old man in need of some happiness in his life. Afterwards Kagami may have tried to commit murder to a certain bluenett, as the stores were all out of red hair dyes to bring Kagami back to normalcy.

          "Ugh, what do I get for doing this?" Kagami mumbled behind his fingers.

          Aomine's eyes widened and immediately turned to him sparkling with interest. He swung his leg over Kagami, straddling him and putting his arms each beside Kagami's ears. He leans in, watching intently as he notices Kagami unintentionally leaning in as well, eyelids lowering just a fraction. Dragging his lips down from Kagami's jaw down to the crook of his neck, he breathes slow, because after knowing Kagami for so long, he knows it riles him up to the point he makes the silliest decisions.

 _Husky low voice, husky low voice,_ Aomine repeats to himself in his mind.

         He drags a lone finger down Kagami's chest, brushing lightly over a sensitive spot ( ~~also known as a nipple).~~

        "Whatever you want baby," Aomine hums. He feels Kagami take a shaky breathe and swallow, all while biting his lip in thought. Allowing himself a hidden smirk, he continues tracing his fingers on his chest, promising wild. 

         "Fine."

         With that, Aomine hoops in joy and hops off Kagami in an instance. He then proceeds to grab his house keys and excitedly tries to pull the stunned man on the sofa off. Even being such a big and intimidating man, Kagami is no match for Aomine's so very erotic yet convincing skills. Kagami then once again acknowledges that he, a big national basketball player, is whipped for Aomine Daiki, his rival.. and inevitably then lover.


	2. Bakao loves the carrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao as a Bakao who has fallen in love with a carrot and eventually exclaims it to the world

          Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou shuffled along the snow driven roax, hands deep in pockets and breaths huffing out in white lazy puffs.

          Midorima Shintarou was deep in thought. About what? The one and only idiot that was humming the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song while drumming his fingers in his pockets. For some reason, Takao grew on Midorima. He now felt the inexplicable desire to remain by the idiot's side every moment he could.

         Midorima could only classify this as a crush, in which over a couple of years developed into a what he thought was a one sided love. He had given him so many hints! Why was Takao not getting the hints? Sometimes Midorima really questioned Takao's intelligence level.

         Maybe he was not obvious enough.. he should try one last time. If he still did not get it, Midorima was gonna buck up his courage and tell him that he loves the idiot to hell and back.

         Well, Midorima decided on a very obvious coupley thing to do, he wrapped his arm around Takao's shoulders and pulled him close. Unfortunately for the inexperienced Midorima, with the way he was holding Takao, he may as well have been grabbing him like a robber taking hold of a hostage.

          "Shin-chan! What? Noooooo don't hurt me I just want to be Donald Duck!!" Takao squealed and fake sobs.

        Somewhere inside the poor three point shooter, something broke and he started.

         "TAKAO KAZUNARI I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH I AM NOT GAY BUT I LIKE YOU AND I HOPE YOU'LL BE MY LOVER. I HAVE GIVEN YOU SO MANY HINTS BUT YOU DID NOT SEEM TO GET IT."

         Chaos ensues as when Takao registers it he scrambles away from Midorima wide piercing eyes while holding a defensive pose altogether.

"YOU.. GAY! SHIN-CHAN.. GAY! HEAVENS GRAB ME AND THROW ME IN A POND SHIN-CHAN IS GAY!"

"SHUT UP TAKAO"

         Takao takes few breaths, calming his beating heart, decides he has to finally admit his desire and wants.

         "Listen up Shin-chan, I'm going to say something that will change our lives.. FOREVER!" Takao says with an excited glint in his eyes

"Shin-chan! I love carrots-nanodayo!"

        For a moment, Midorima's brain short-wired. Carrots?

"By the way, you didn't drop hints with me, you threatened and injured me by squeezing me I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore.. but I, BAKAO, LOVE YOU SHIN-CARROT TOO!"


	3. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Kuroko's lazy day.

           Kuroko Tetsuya lays upside down on the couch, leaving his head hanging over the sofa edge and light blue hair swaying from every tiny movement.

           Just when Kuroko started to feel hungry for breakfast, Akashi Seijuro, also known as Kuroko's boyfriend for 6 years, emerged from the corridor leading to the rooms.

           Seeing Kuroko sprawled on the sofa with his shirt riding up and showing just that little bit of pale erotic skin, he slowed down and eventually stopped moving, quizzically staring at Kuroko. 

           He understood, he was used to Kuroko's random lazy days that needed Akashi to do everything from carrying him around to feeding and bathing him.

"Seijuro.."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"I'm feelin' lazy."

"I know, I'll take care of you today."

           With that, Kuroko leaked a small satisfied smile. Then came his first request.

           "Can I have some simple breakfast?" Kuroko glances at Akashi and pouts.

           Of course, Akashi relents. He makes breakfast and then fusses over Kuroko while feeding him. Akashi always knows that Kuroko barely has any requests on his lazy day, so he tries to make Kuroko the happiest even in the simplest things.

          Finally after eating, Kuroko hums and watches Akashi as he finishes up washing the dishes. 

"Seijuro?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask of one more thing?"

"Whatever you want, my Queen."

"Can we please-" Kuroko got cut off by Akashi.

"Cuddle together the whole day and do nothing? Sure, Tetsuya." Akashi completes Kuroko's sentence.

           Because after all, Akashi completes Kuroko and Kuroko completes Akashi.


	4. Hairstyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Himuro has a flair for hairstyling

"Hah? Muro-chin you done?" Murasakibara's whines can be heard.

"There, there. I'm almost done! When I'm done, let's go to the pastry shop you like around the corner alright Atsushi?" Himuro gently chuckles as he grabs a piece of candy from the pile on the coffee table, unwrapping it and giving it to Murasakibara who was already grabbing at it.

Himuro continues his work, twisting bundles of bright purple hair around. Contrary to belief, Murasakibara did not have naturally soft and beautiful hair. It was all thanks to Himuro, who made an agreement with Murasakibara to let him take care of his hair if Himuro agreed to move in with Murasakibara because he was "too lazy to do anything else except eat".

Himuro enjoys styling Murasakibara's hair, to run his fingers along the long strands of his partner, feels as if the moments of silence and peace with him were priceless. Well, to Himuro, every moment spent with the purple-haired man was pure bliss, to just be in his presence and interact with him.

Murasakibara would never admit it, but he secretly loved it whenever Himuro touched his hair, to focus all of his attention on just him. And as a generally jealous person, the attention was much appreciated.

Thus, there they were, with Murasakibara sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back leaning on the couch while Himuro sat on the couch itself giving himself a height leverage to reach the giant's head, armed with many hair accessories, slowly tying up Murasakibara's hair into different hairstyles with his long, slender fingers that worked with precise accuracy. 

And then, accompanied with the occasional whines from Murasakibara.


	5. Furihata is brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata mans up to confess to his lover.

As Akashi Seijuro sat beside Furihata Kouki, thighs touching and shoulders bumping, they watched from above as a festival celebration took place down in the village. Both of them had decided to climb up a steep hill after an early dinner, watch the sunset together and the village celebrating. 

To Akashi, it was merely just a simple date. To Furihata however, it was a different case. He was the one who suggested this date, wanted to take this opportunity to confess his love to Akashi. The latter had confessed before, after several midnight Skype calls and texts, told Furihata to take his time because he trusted and loved him so dearly. It was now a matter of time when Furihata would reveal how he felt about the red haired emperor.

Gulping, he turned to face Akashi with wide hazel eyes, an endearing look that Akashi seems to be smittened with, and called him.

"Sei.."

Hearing his name, Akashi turned around to see Furihata's quivering look, warm red orbs assuring Furihata that everything is alright. Furihata grabbed both of Akashi's hands, successfully lacing their fingers together, albeit a little clumsiness and weird awkward touches. 

"Well, I- I just want to say something that's r-really important to me and I hope i-it is to you too" Furihata mutters.

"What is it, Kouki? You can tell me anything." 

For that moment, bravery swelled deep inside him and he raised his head, looking straight into Akashi's eyes. 

"I love you Sei!" Furihata holds in a breath awaiting his response. He watches as Akashi's eyes turn from inquisitive to warm and loving.

"Well, it is very safe to say our feelings are mutual."

Furihata's breath escapes in relief as his shoulders sag and he reaches out to pull a surprised Akashi in for a big hug, pouring all his love in it and baring it for Akashi, and Akashi alone.


	6. Letter to Teppei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga writes a note to Kiyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

Teppei,

How are you? It's been long. I'm doing alright, I made it into the university in Tokyo I told you about. Made a few friends, there's this girl called Satsukk whom I'm quite close with. She's nice and all, but it feels different.

Still playing basketball in university, my team's pretty cool, but it feels weird playing with different people. It's almost stagnant.

I miss you all. Izuki and his stupid lame jokes, though I'd never tell him that I secretly enjoyed the jokes, his stupid eagle eye and his playmaking, keeping the team spirit up high. That weird duo Kagami and Kuroko too, never ceases to amaze me with their new combos. Even Mitobe and Koganei with their crazy telepathy, along with Furihata, Kawahara, and Tsuchida. Sometimes I still reminisce about our Winter Cup games.

Most of all, I miss you. Your determination and resilienece, friendliness towards everyone. Your stupid eyebrows and catchphrases.

Sometimes I dream of you and wake up flustered and unable to differentiate reality from the virtual world. I think of you everyday, of what we could have been. 

If only your knee hadn't gone into relapse. If only the doctor had noticed it earlier. If only there wasn't a virus gone viral in the vicinity. If only you hadn't gotten infected.. If only.

At least when you're gone, you won't be able to suffer in silence anymore. You now have your peaceful rest. Take that time to regain your energy, because I'll be there in no time. We can do all we want then, time is eternal in heaven. Wait for me. 

One more thing.. I love you, Teppei.

Hyuuga Junpei


End file.
